Two Weeks
by Reizosaur
Summary: Draco supposedly made a fake potion to cause amnesia. Harry was forced to drink it by Professor Snape and it turns out that the potion was real. Will Draco make it through the next two weeks with his worst enemy? A soon to be BoyxBoy story. DracoxHarry.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own the Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Warning: Will contain homosexual relationships in the future. DracoxHarry.**_

There was a lovely test today. Harry Potter groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. He didn't study at all. Not one bit of information was lodged in his brain, instead everything hopelessly flew away. He hoped that god would just smite him and he would have a serious injury therefore giving him the opportunity to take the test another time. There was a very long silence. Nothing had resulted. "Damn it!" he hissed under his breath.

"Harry?" Neville said gently walking over to his bed, "Are you awake?" Harry was silent. He didn't want to even think about getting up. He wanted to stay in bed all day and fake an illness. Neville grabbed the blankets and pulled them up. "Harry, you're going to miss breakfast." he said, seeing Harry's emerald green eyes open. "Alright, I'm up." he mumbled. He was still for a moment but slowly sat up, placing his glasses atop his nose. He slowly got dressed with a sigh and walked down to the Common Room, seeing everyone in a group waiting for him.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"Morning." replied Harry suddenly getting an idea, "'Mione, may I borrow your notes from Potions Class? I'll need them."

"Of course!" Hermione said with a joyful smile going to fetch her book. Harry smiled. He had a chance after all, grabbing the book from the brunette as she walked back. "Can we go already? I'm starving!" Ron complained, walking around in small circles. The Gryffindors all nodded in agreement walking down the numerous flights of stairs. They all sat together at breakfast and chatted with each other as they ate.

"Potter." They heard someone growl behind them. Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him. "Malfoy." he shot back wrinkling his nose a little.

"Listen." Draco mumbled sitting right beside Harry without even glancing at him, "You need to be my... partner for Potions Class..." He choked out the words gaging a little as he spoke, "My usual partner is absent so we're being forced to work together... Potter if we fail this test I will kill you without a sweat."

"I _have_ to work with you?" mumbled Harry nibbling gently at a piece of toast. "Snape is forcing me to." Draco replied secretly glaring at him from a distance. This day was a nightmare. "Fine, I'll do it." Harry growled. Why was everything swirling downward into hell? The Gryffindor sighed and read over Hermione's notes with Draco glancing at them over his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I look them over with... you?" The blond grumbled. "Whatever." Harry mumbled. "'Mione?" Ron mumbled with a face full of food, "Are they actually studyin' together?" "Indeed they are... it's a miracle." Hermione replied. Both of the Gryffindors watched the two in shock silently eating their breakfast.

Harry's eyes squinted. "What does that word say?" he asked. Draco cocked an eyebrow up. "I don't really know... I think it looks like motion." "I see lotion." Harry mumbled. They both exchanged words for a while until they both agreed it was notion, though it made no sense. Both boys shrugged and continued onward.

"Damn it, another word." Harry growled, his face close to the page of the book. Draco sighed and leaned his face closer. "Spur?" he asked.

"Spun? Spin?" mumbled Harry.

"I think it's stun."

"I say star." Both boys leaned their faces inward, their cheeks grazing against each other.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds." Fred and George chirped in perfect unison. The boys didn't hear them as they were too busy trying to decipher the word, growing angrier by the second. "What are they doing?" asked George who looked over at Hermione for a answer. "Studying... together." she replied a little dumbfounded.

"Quite scary, yeah?" Ron mumbled with a face full of food.

Fred and George grimaced. "Indeed." the twins said with a disgusted tone sitting side by side. The glaring Slytherin's and the shocked Gryffindor's watched the two boys slowly start to get along with each other. Everyone ran to their classes hours later and Harry deeply sighed, standing in front of the door of the Potions Classroom. He knew he was going to regret everything. "Come on, Potter. You'll be late." Draco growled opening the door. "Right..." muttered Harry, walking inside and sitting beside the blond with a sigh.

"For todays test, you will be making any potion of your desire. It must be perfect or you will fail the entire class." Snape glared at Harry with a smirk. "Bloody hell, I'm doomed!" Harry squeaked, looking over at Draco who seemed as ease. "Begin." Snape snapped.

"Alright, Potter. Get me these ingredients." Draco told him numerous amounts of the correct ingredients and he fetched them at once, walking back and placing everything on the desk. "These good?" he asked. Draco glanced over them and nodded, placing the liquids into the cauldron provided.

"Stir two times clockwise, six times anti-clockwise." he mumbled. Harry did so, the liquid bubbling a lime green darkening to a violet. Snape watched the two boys from the corner of his eye, clear curiosity in his eyes. "Just stir once more anti-clockwise and we're done." Draco said and Harry nodded, following the instruction with a grin. "And now we wait." he said, both boys sitting down with a sigh.

"So..." Draco mumbled, "How is Quidditch?"

"Brilliant." replied Harry.

"That's nice... How's your life so far?"

"The same I've seen better."

"Just so you know, I made a fake potion. It won't do anything to you so someone is going to have to act as if they have amnesia." Draco said. Harry nodded. "I can act." he said. "Time is about up." Snape hissed. The students put in their finishing touched and stepped back. "Malfoy, Potter. Show me what you have done." "It is a potion that causes amnesia, only temporarily though, for about a week. Draco said with a blank stare. "Care to show me if it works?" Snape said with a dark smirk.

"Gladly." Harry said, gliding his finger across the top of the potion and licking it. Nothing resulted until his blue eyes grew hazy. His mind slowly blanked out and he glanced around the room. "What is this place..." he mumbled. "Excellent." Snape snarled, "Ten points. Gryffindor and Slytherin." "Well done acting, Potter." Draco said with a grin. Harry glowered at him for a long moment, his eyes softening. "A snake?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He unexpectedly hugged Draco and asked, "You won't hurt me will you?"

_Oh Merlin... The potion actually worked._ Draco thought. He felt guilty because it was his fault and he couldn't do anything about it. He decided to help him until the potion wears off. "No, I won't hurt you, Potter." he said with a hidden softness in his voice, patting the boy on the back, "Come on. It's evening. We have to go eat." "I'm allowed to eat with you?" Harry asked with a childish hope in his eyes. Draco stared at the boy. "Of course." he said, walking with him out of the classroom.

"What do you want to eat?" Draco asked as they sat down. Harry clung to the blonds arm and looked up at his savior with shining eyes. "Anything good, everything I'm allowed to eat tastes like rubbish." he replied. Draco nodded and started to gather two plates worth of food, giving one plate to Harry. The green-eyed boy took a small bite and started to cry, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Potter?" the blond asked. "Why...?" whispered Harry, "Why haven't you hit me? Pulled my hair? Scolded me?" He sobbed loudly and childishly wiped the tears from his face. Draco reached out a hand to pat his head but retracted his arm as he saw Harry cringe. Was it always like this for Harry? The way he's so afraid and recessive? He was so unsure of himself and scared to even eat. Draco started to feel sorry for the boy, somehow feeling his pain.

"I won't hurt you, I promised you that." Draco said softly, "You can eat whatever you like." Harry sniffled and slowly nodded his head, about to reach for a cookie. He looked away and put his hand down, sadly staring at it. "You want the cookie?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged. "I'm not allowed to touch sweets." he said. The Slytherin grabbed a cookie and put it in Harry's mouth. Harry blinked repeatedly and let the warmth of the cookie melt in his mouth; a burst of hope shone in his eyes.

"May I have another..." he paused, not knowing the blonds name, "Mister?" "Draco Malfoy." he replied, handing Harry another cookie. He took it with a smile and quickly scoffed it, watching Draco shake his head. "Don't eat it so quick you'll choke. There's plenty more for you." he said, wiping the chocolate from Harry's mouth.

"Draco." he said holding out a hand, "I like your smile." Draco handed him a few more sweets and shrugged. "I was smiling?" he asked. Harry nodded. "You looked pretty." he said in a low voice. He finished his sweets and yawned, cuddling close to the blond. "Draco, I'm tired." mumbled Harry. Draco nodded. "I'll take you up to the Common Room." he replied, taking Harry upstairs.

He entered the Slytherin Common Room and placed the Gryffindor on the couch, covering him up with a quilt. "Get some rest, okay?" he said. He wanted to wish him good night but he held the words back, not wanting to suddenly turn into Mr. Nice Guy. He carefully removed Harry's glasses and placed them on a black end table, listening to his heavy breathing.

"Night, Potter." he managed to choke out, but the words were spoken easily. He smiled without knowing it, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I do not own the Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

Harry woke up the next morning unusually tired, feeling a heavy weight on top of him. He shifted for a moment, now feeling the weight move and put it's arm around Harry. "Draco?" he asked, feeling around for his glasses. "Mmm..." Draco murmured, exhaling out his nose, the warm air tickling the side of Harry's neck. The Gryffindor giggled in reply, squinting his eyes. "That tickles!" he exclaimed. The blond yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed Harry's glasses and put them on for him watching the boy smile in reply.

"Are those for us?" Harry asked pointing to the two cinnamon rolls on the table. Draco took one and bit into it.

"It's ours now. Pansy must have brought them up for us." he mumbled, licking his fingers.

"Who is Pansy?" asked Harry, taking the sugary bread in his hands.

"Another snake."

"Brilliant!" the Gryffindor chirped.

"You really like snakes, don't you?" Harry nodded his head. "Snakes will never hurt me. They love me and I love them. Every snake is my friend." He smiled and took a huge bite of the cinnamon roll letting the warm icing drip down his chin, causing Draco to stare at him. His face was flustered a bright rose red and he couldn't look away. Harry had become strangely arousing to the blond.

"P-Potter." he stuttered, handing him a napkin, "Use it." Harry slowly took the napkin, stared at it, threw it aside and continued eating, watching Draco's face grow redder. "Oh Merlin..." he squeaked. He snatched the napkin from the floor and wiped Harry's mouth, making a fuss just like a child, turning his head away. "No, no more." Harry whimpered, pushing Draco's hand away.

He continued eating and watched Draco stand up, sitting in another chair. "Draco?" he asked. "I'm not looking at you until you finish that treat, Potter." he grumbled. "Can you please call me Harry?" the small boy asked, cuddling up next to Draco with a smile. The blond flinched and wiped his mouth again seeing he was done eating. "H-H-Harry?" he choked out.

He sighed and made a small nod. "Fine then." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, his hands sticky from the icing. "We should wash you up." the Slytherin said, walking up five floors to the Prefects' Bathroom. They stepped inside as the door opened and Harry was astounded.

"It's a swimming pool!" he cried, staring at the overly-large bath with bright eyes, "Bloody hell it's huge!" "Yes, yes, Harry." Draco said, turning on the warm water.

"Can I go in?" asked Harry. The blond nodded, slowly taking off Harry's robes. "Go ahead." he said, watching Harry jump in with a smirk. Harry had such a bright smile on his face but it suddenly faded as a painting caught his eye. "Is that a mermaid?" he asked. "It is." Draco said. Harry smiled, inching closer to the painting until he screamed and backed away as far as he could.

"There's a ghost in the water!" he screeched, staring Moaning Myrtle in the eyes. Draco's eyes narrowed and his expression grew livid. "Get out of here, Myrtle!" he snarled. Myrtle placed her hands on her hips. "You can't tell me what to do!" he cried, turning her attention back to Harry, "Have you gone mad, Harry?"

"H-How do you know m-my name!?" whimpered Harry, his eyes wide and welled up in tears. Draco grew furious and he stepped forward, his eyes forming a glower towards Myrtle. "Get out of here now you stupid girl!" he hissed. Myrtle let out a shrill cry and returned to her bathroom on the second floor. Draco defended his worst enemy. It was a total nightmare. None of this was supposed to happen. He tightly clenched his fists and grew even more livid than before, if that really is possible.

"Come on, Potter." he sneered. "I told you to call me Harry." the Gryffindor said. Draco's face grew red with rage. "I don't care! Let's go now!" he yelled. Harry suddenly grew fearful, obeying Draco. He quickly dried himself and got dressed following the blond up to the seventh floor in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. He spied the Weasley twins and threw Harry toward them. "He's your problem now." he hissed, walking back downstairs.

"Morning Harry." George said with a smile. "P-Problem?" Harry whispered, sinking down to the floor, "I was a problem...?" He cried softly hanging onto George's robes tightly. "I-I didn't mean to!" "Harry, it's okay. Draco's just a brat." Fred said, a little confused why Harry was crying.

"We'll make you some tea and you can tell us what happened okay?" Harry nodded and followed the twins into the Gryffindor Common Room. All three of them sat down on the couch and conversed, listening to Harry's story soon after. "So Malfoy was suddenly nice to you?" the twins asked in unison. Harry slowly nodded, placing multiple sugar cubes into his tea.

"There, there Harry." said George, patting Harry on his back. Harry hiccuped a few times and slowly sipped his drink, his face pale. "You should get to sleep, you look dreadfully tired." Fred said leading the small boy up to his bed. "Good night." the twins singsonged, closing the door. Harry sobbed into his pillow, covering himself with the blanket. "Draco..." he whimpered, "What did I d-do?" He cried his eyes out until he slept, his pillow damp with his tears.

"He slept all day?" Hermione asked, "Is he sick?" "No, he kept crying and crying and whimpering and sobbing for Malfoy." George mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm so worried for him." the brunette said and everyone nodded in agreement. Fred put a finger to his lips and listened for a moment.

"He's crying, he must be up." he said quietly, "He must really want Malfoy back..." Hermione set into panic mode and walked over to the bedroom, knocking on the door. "Harry?" she asked. "D-Drac-co?" came the reply. "No, it's Hermione." "Go away!" Harry yelled, throwing something heavy at the door with a loud sob.

"Harry, we have to go down for breakfast. You have to come out."

"No! I can only eat with Draco!"

"We'll bring you something up then."

The small group fled downstairs and started to worry hours later as they saw Harry eat nothing at all. He sobbed so much he became sick, not wanting to eat.

"We have to fetch Malfoy, it's the only way." The small group of Gryffindor's agreed on this idea and walked downstairs to the Great Hall spying Draco sitting alone, stabbing a knife into his seat. "Malfoy!" Hermione yelled walking over to the Slytherin. He looked up as if he were in a daze; there was no light in his silver eyes.

"Harry needs you Malfoy, he keeps crying for you. He won't leave his room or eat, please talk some sense into him." Draco's eyes narrowed into a glare and he turned away from the girl continuously stabbing his seat. Hermione smacked him straight across the face and pointed at the door. "Do it." she said, pure anger in her voice.

Draco was still for a moment. He suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, climbing up to the seventh floor. "Potter." he snarled as he stood in front of the boys' bedroom door, "Open up the door now." He listened to Harry's plodding footsteps grow louder as he reached the door. He saw Harry's head peek out from the corner of the door, his eyes locked on Draco.

"What do you want from me?" the blond growled, disgust on his face. Tears formed at the corners of Harry's eyes and they slowly fell down to his chin. He bit his lip and looked down not wanting to cry anymore, it hurt too much.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." he whispered, sniffling quietly.

"I'm not mad." Draco mumbled.

"Then why are you speaking to me in a nasty tone?"

"I don't know... It's just not supposed to be this way. I just don't want to talk, alright?"

"But you can always talk to me, I'm your friend aren't I?" Draco opened his mouth to object but he paused, slowly lowering his head. Was Harry actually his friend? He shook his head at the thought. Harry couldn't be his friend, he was too nice for Draco.

"I'm not your friend, Potter, I'm your enemy." the blond hissed. Harry tried to wrap his arms around Draco but he pushed the boy away immediately. "Stop that! You're supposed to insult me! We're supposed to be joking around with each other! We're supposed to hate each other! This...This isn't right!"

"But... I-I don't wanna do those things." Harry said, his eyes lowering greatly. "Of course you don't, because you're too good for your own kind... Silly Gryffindor Golden Boy..." Draco stormed out of the room ignoring Harry's cries. The small Gryffindor bolted out of the bedroom and tackled the blond to the ground. "Please don't go! I'm scared here! Don't leave!" he pleaded, gripping Draco's shoulders tightly. Draco pried the away and stood up without looking back, walking out of the Common Room.

Harry stared at the floor, greatly sobbing. "Don't cry, Harry." George said softly helping the small boy stand, "Come on, we'll make you some tea."

--------------------------------------------------

"Well someone hasn't taken their tranquilizer today." Pansy chirped, watching Draco enter the Slytherin Common Room. The blond ignored her, sitting down on the couch, crossing his arms. "What happened, Draco?" asked Pansy. Draco stayed silent, trying to calm his rage. "Did the potion wear off?" The blond shook his head. "Will you tell me what happened?" He slowly nodded, unfolding his arms with a deep sigh.

"He said I was his friend." he mumbled, "And he tried to hug me... Everything is Topsy-turvy. I feel awkward." Pansy merely smiled and patted Draco on his shoulder. "I think it's cute." she said. Draco furrowed his brows. "Cute?" he inquired.

"Yes, cute."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's cute how you feel awkward around him."

"I-It's just... He's different now and all he wants is me." Draco sneered, "What are you getting at?" Pansy only shrugged, starting to walk away. "I assume you like him." she said, suddenly disappearing. Draco was frozen. "I... like him?" he mumbled slowly tilting his head to the side, "But that can't be right... Maybe he likes me more than I like him." He started rambling to himself slowly sinking into pensive thought.

"Everything is messed up and it's all my fault... Brilliant..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I do not own the Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

"Please eat something, Harry." pleaded Hermione. "I can't eat without Draco's approval!" Harry sobbed, pushing the plate away. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen; he winced in pain as he blinked, his eyes were dry and stung horribly. "Ron, please talk some sense into him." Ron looked up from his plate, stared at Hermione, glanced at Harry and looked back down. "I'm busy." he mumbled.

"What, busy stuffing your face?"

"Indeed I am."

"You are completely useless."

"Well I don't see you helping out much either."

"Stop fighting!" shouted Harry, managing to gather a few tears to shed. He bit his lip and stuffed his face into his folded arms on the table. He had a terrible headache. On the other side of the Great Hall was Draco, poking at his food and staring into space. _I promised I wouldn't hurt him but I did... Now I'm slowly killing him... _His fork slowly dropped from his hand and he turned around, staring at the small Gryffindor.

Draco slowly rose from his seat and walked over to the Gryffindor section, taking Harry in his arms and walking back to his seat without looking back. "Draco?" Harry asked as he sat next to the Slytherin. "Eat." was all he replied, handing Harry a few raspberries. He stared at them for a long moment, his hands slightly shaking. He wanted to eat them but he didn't want to be sick again, thus starting to cry.

Draco shook his head and stuffed a raspberry into Harry's mouth, placing a hand over his lips, forcing him to swallow. Harry sniffled holding Draco's arm tightly, pressing his cheek against the blond's shoulder. He fed the Gryffindor most of the time glancing up at his table to see everyone staring at him thinking he'd gone mad. He simply replied with a glower, a look that clearly promised consequences.

The group of Slytherin's stared at their food not wanting to feel Draco's wrath. "Biscuit?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and took the salty, buttery bread, cautiously eating it. "Thank you, Draco." he whispered, hugging the blond around his neck. "What for?" Draco asked. Harry smiled. "You came back for me, you worried about me. That means a lot. It's nice to have someone around to help me." he said, biting into an apple, "Nice to see someone actually care about me and not scold me for once."

"A lot of people care about you, Potter." Draco honestly said. Harry made a face, seeing the blond roll his eyes. "I mean Harry..." he mumbled. The Gryffindor smiled, kissing Draco on the cheek. "I knew you were my friend!" he squealed. Draco's eyes widened and he touched his cheek with a pale, slender hand. "Oh..." he murmured, his silver eyes brightening for the first time.

At that moment, right when Harry's lips grazed against Draco's cheek, he had a sudden urge to keep the small boy. He wanted the Gryffindor to be his. _Maybe Pansy was right..._ He thought for a long moment. It didn't seem right to him though. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's weren't supposed to be with each other... Were they?

"Draco?" "Huh? What? Where'd it go?" Draco mumbled, staring up at Pansy. "Breakfast is over." she said, tapping her wrist, "You two have to get to class." The blond nodded and helped Harry get to his feet. "Time for Potions again." he mumbled, leading Harry into the classroom. "Potions?" asked Harry, "What do you do?"

"You make potions. Simple." replied Draco.

"D-Does that mean you're a magical person?"

"A wizard in other words, Harry."

"Really!?"

"Yes, really..."

"Wicked!" Harry breathed, staring at Draco in awe. He clung to the boys arm and asked, "Can you teach me?" Draco sighed, looking down at the young Gryffindor. "First we have to get through classes, then you have to change out of those clothes, and then I can teach you." Harry blinked and looked down at his clothes. "What's wrong with these?"

"I want you in snakes clothing, not lions." answered Draco, not saying another word. Harry only shrugged, becoming restless as the hours passed. "Now. You have one more class." Draco said, leading the Gryffindor into the Slytherin Common Room. Harry's clothing suddenly turned into a warm Slytherin uniform as he heard Draco whisper a few words under his breath. He squealed in delight, caressing his uniform gently. "Take out your wand." Draco ordered.

Harry bit his lip, searching himself until he found his wand. "This?" he asked and saw Draco nod. "The most important rule is you must never stutter when casting." he said, "Otherwise is will be weak, the spell won't work or worse. It can backfire." Draco taught him minor spells and repeatedly babbled on about how they are supposed to be cast. Harry smiled brightly, making very few mistakes, keeping a close eye on Draco.

"It's past midnight, Harry." he said with a small sigh. "I have to go back to my room now?" Harry complained, a small pout on his face. "I'm afraid so." Draco led the small boy to the door, the light in his silver eyes dimming slightly. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning, okay?" he said, leaning against the wall. Harry sadly nodded, hugging Draco around his middle. "I'll miss you." he whispered, his grip tightening. Draco smiled mentally. It was nice for the Slytherin to have someone like Harry. To have someone like him to say those words to such a cold-hearted person.

"Night, Draco." Harry murmured, slowly stepping back. Pansy rolled her eyes from the shadows and snuck over to the unsuspecting blond, pushing him right into Harry with a smile. Draco's eyes widened. His pale, cold lips were pressed against Harry's soft, warm ones. He wanted to pull away and maul the person behind him, but instead wrapped his arms around Harry's body, pulling him closer. He stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. Harry made a small fist into Draco's blond hair, his other hand on the Slytherin's shoulder.

Draco smirked, his body aflame with desire. He slowly devoured Harry's lips, his strength overpowering the small boy. Harry's grip suddenly grew tight and he turned his head to gasp for air but Draco wouldn't let him go. A small wave of pleasure moved through his body and he shivered, feeling Draco's lips press harder against his own.

"You two are unbelievable." Pansy muttered, pushing the two apart, "Scram before someone spies you both." Draco growled, pulling Harry close to his body. "Do you want me to walk you up?" he asked. Harry slowly shook his head, a rosy blush on his cheeks. "I can go myself." he said, his voice so soft it was only a mere whisper.

Draco made a disappointed nod, stealing one more kiss from Harry and watching him stumble away with a deep haze in his eyes and a sheepish smile on his face. "I don't think I've ever felt lips so soft." he said, slowly regaining his breath, "Thank you, Pansy." The girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "You were acting like such a fool! I had to make you kiss him! How pathetic is that?" she mumbled. "You will receive your punishment later." Draco growled.

Pansy blinked and her eyes widened. "Punishment? What for!?" "For acting cocky." Draco said with a smirk, walking away wordlessly with a small amusement in his eyes. He walked up to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas, lying down on his bed with a grin.

----------------------------------------------

"What happened to you?" Neville asked as Harry entered the room enthusiastically. "I was kissed!" the small boy chirped, happily jumping around. "Oh, really? By whom?" Neville asked with pure curiosity in his eyes. Harry brightly smiled. "Draco!" he squealed. Neville gaped at the word, staring at Harry. "Malfoy kissed you?" he asked. He certainly couldn't believe it. Harry nodded energetically and pointed to his mouth. "Right on the lips!" he chirped.

Neville blinked several times and then slowly started to sink in the words. "Are you happy?" he asked. "Absolutely brilliant!" Harry said, jumping up and down. Neville made a small smile and patted the Gryffindor's shoulder. "I'm happy that you're happy. I think you'd look great together." He slowly stood from his seat and walked into his bedroom, fear on his face.

He knew if he did something wrong to Harry, he would surely report it to Draco. He had to be careful of his actions before he faced a terrible consequence. He didn't want that to happen. He abruptly warned the others.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I do not own the Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**(Sorry for the very long wait, Mid-Terms and school drama took over my life...)**_

"Malfoy did what!?" Hermione screeched. Was it actually true? Did Draco actually kiss Harry?

"Harry told me himself. Right on the lips." said Neville, gesturing to his own lips.

"How do we know it's true?" asked Hermione. The Weasley twins raised their hands. "We could conjure something to make him tell the truth." they said with a smile.

Both of them went to work without getting an answer, brewing up a small potion. "Harry!" George singsonged, walking into the bedroom, "We got something for you." "It's a drink. It also clears up your eyes." Fred added truthfully, watching Harry take the goblet in his hand.

He stared at the liquid for a moment, took a slow gulp and smiled. "It tastes like pears! Very sweet." he chirped lively.

"Brilliant! Now, did Malfoy really kiss you?" asked George.

Harry nodded and blushed a light red. "On the lips." he said with a smile.

The twins exchanged glances, walking out of the room. "He really did kiss him." they said.

"How do you know that the stuff worked?" asked Ron. George grinned and fetched the goblet from the bedroom and slugged it. "Ask me any question." he said.

Ron smirked. "Have you two ever made out with each other?"

"No." "Yes." George covered his mouth and Fred's face flushed a bright red.

"We did not!" "Yes we did!" George objected. Fred glared at his brother. "Shut it!" he hissed.

George bit his lip and sighed. He hated himself at the moment. After all, it was a long time ago and he did make a lust potion instead of the one he was required to brew.

"If you don't mind, I'm going downstairs." Ron mumbled, slightly sick to his stomach.

He led the way downstairs with Hermione by his side, the twins behind them and Harry not far behind. "Where's Draco?" he asked, looking around the Great Hall.

"He'll be here." Neville assured, sitting down with the others.

Harry sat down with a deep sigh frantically glancing around the room and as time passed, he grew restless. "He's not here!" he cried, starting to whimper, "He doesn't like me anymore!" He started to cry. Tears constantly fell from his eyes.

The twins abruptly stood and dried Harry's tears. "The medicine will wear off if you cry." mumbled Fred.

"Why is he crying?" a voice snarled.

The two Weasley's slowly looked up and cringed. "He grew sad when you didn't show." said George, slowly sitting back in his seat.

Draco's eyes left the twins and they fell on Harry. "It is true?" he asked.

"You didn't show Draco." Harry sobbed, "I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Don't ever say stupid things like that again." Draco commanded. He gently placed a hand on Harry's head and entwined a finger into his hair. The silver eyes lifted again and narrowed. "If I ever see him cry again all of you shall pay. I don't care who caused it, I don't want him to shed one more tear from this day forward."

As no one said a word, Draco grew furious. You could literally see a wildfire burning in his eyes. "Do you under_stand_!?" he yelled.

Heads slowly bobbed up and down. Draco wasn't satisfied with the answer. With his wand in hand he flicked his wrist once and led Harry over to the Slytherin's for breakfast.

"What did he do?" Ron asked, looking around.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "You have green highlights in your hair!" she exclaimed.

"Your hands are green 'Mione." George said looking up at Fred, "And you have green spots all over your face."

"Are you kidding?" Fred mumbled.

"No, and they're spreading." George inquired, a quirky grin on his face.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered.

-----

"Can I have a pancake?" Harry asked, "With butter? And syrup? And those berries?"

Draco got to work on Harry's breakfast, giving him whatever he pleased.

As Harry reached out to grab his food, he paused, staring at Draco for a very long moment. "Malfoy?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

Draco looked down. "Yes Harry?" he said, a small concern in his voice.

The young raven boy was confused. Had Draco called him Harry?

"The food is getting cold, go on. Eat it." Draco stabbed a stack of the cut pancakes and neatly placed them in Harry's mouth without saying another word.

The cloud of haze returned to Harry's eyes and he chewed cheerfully, wiping his mouth with a childish, crooked smile. "It's great!" he cooed.

Draco didn't reply as he quietly ate by himself. He didn't like how Harry had called him Malfoy. It felt almost wrong. Almost... cruel.

_Did Harry always feel like this when I called him Potter..._ he thought, forgetting to swallow his food, _The potion better not be wearing off... Oh Merlin... Please don't let it wear off..._

"Is something wrong Draco?" asked Pansy. Curiosity got to her.

Draco's reply was only muffled words and he continued to eat in pensive thought.

"Ask him something." Pansy whispered to Harry.

The small raven boy turned to Draco and poked his shoulder several times, resulting him to turn Harry's way. "Are you okay?" he asked, leaning close to Draco's face.

The blond slowly backed away, starting to get hot and slightly bothered. "I'm fine, no worries." he said reassuringly.

Harry frowned. "You don't look fine, you seem bothered or annoyed." he spoke.

"I'm fine." Draco repeated with a small, sharp sigh. He poked at his food, losing his appetite.

"You stopped eating." Harry inquired, grasping Draco's fork in his hand, "I've never seen you stop before, your plate has been barely touched."

Draco merely shrugged. "I'm just not hungry." he muttered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I'm just not hungry, okay!?" Draco yelled.

Harry's eyes widened in fear and the fork slipped from his hand. "I-I'm sorry." he whispered, burning tears starting to stream down his face, "I-I didn't me-ean to upset you..." He broke down into a cry and his arms flung around Pansy who shook her head at the blond.

"Why did you have to yell at the poor thing?" she whispered, clamping her hands over Harry's ears.

"I don't like people in my business and you know that. I was just thinking." Draco answered.

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "Well that doesn't give you the right to take all of your anger out on him. You should apologize." she said, turning Harry toward Draco.

The blond deeply inhaled and sighed. "I apologize." he muttered.

"Say it like you mean it." Pansy teased with a small pout.

Draco made a slight growl and glared at the girl as he leaned his body forward until his lips grazed against Harry's. "I'm deeply sorry." he whispered, pressing his lips forward, "I didn't mean to be a jerk to you...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

As Draco pulled back he noticed almost every being in the room stare at him. His silver eyes narrowed into a menacing glare. "What are you all staring at!?" he scowled. People jumped and others quietly shrieked, turning their backs to Draco. "If only I can hex you all..." he hissed. But he soon heard giggling which startled him. It was Harry who's face was as red as a brick wall.

"You kissed me again." he chirped, his sophomoric giggling growing in volume. Its sound was so addicting and bubbly it made Pansy smile as a result.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, watching Harry nod enthusiastically.

"I like your kisses." he said, trying to cover the blush on his face with his hands, "Your lips are always so soft and warm." He gently pressed his lips to Draco's and smiled. "They're too pale though."

The blond rolled his eyes, an inkling of a sneer on his face. "Well, your lips are too pink. They glisten too much in the light." he replied, smirking a bit. The look only made Harry giggle louder.

"Does this mean you love me Draco?" Harry asked.

"Will you let anyone else have you?" replied Draco.

Harry blinked. "What do you mean by that?" he murmured.

The Slytherin tightly grasped Harry's wrists and pulled him forward. "Will you allow me to make you mine?" he mumbled loud enough for the people around them to hear.

Harry's cheeks burned a hearty red and he lowered his head. "Only if you love me Draco." he murmured back.

Draco smirked. "Okay then, it's settled." he said, letting go of Harry's wrists and starting to eat again.

_Settled?_ Harry thought, watching Draco for a long moment, _What's settled?_ He slowly started to eat himself, keeping his eyes on the blond.

"Would you like a biscuit Harry?" asked Pansy.

Harry's head shot up and he nodded, joyfully taking the flaky pastry. "Would you like half?" he asked Draco.

The blond shook his head. "You eat it, you're nearly emaciated." he answered, finishing his plate quickly.

Harry only shrugged as he looked down at himself and chewed his biscuit with a grin. His attention was soon attracted to Draco again and he placed a hand on his arm. "You aren't thin like me." he said, "You're... fit. I'm jealous."

"That's because you don't eat enough now stop talking and stuff your face." Draco commanded, entwining his hand with Harry's.

"Okay." the raven cooed, a coolly tone in his voice. He began to eat by himself, taking whatever he was offered. He was silent for the time being, quietly speaking to himself for a moment or two. But he couldn't get Draco's words out of his mind.

What was settled?


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I do not own the Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

The hours dragged on for Harry Potter. He grew anxious as the day almost ended. A great urge overwhelmed him as his last class finally ended and he jolted out of the classroom, rushing to see Draco.

But he wasn't in the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy said he was there not too long ago. It made Harry lose hope. His heart felt as if it shattered. He replied with an okay and walked to his own Common Room, solemnly dragging himself toward the plush sofa.

Neville Longbottom noticed the strange aura in the air and spied the small Gryffindor boy. "You're not thinking of crying are you?" he asked, sitting beside Harry.

The raven boy's face was hidden in his hands. Small trebles of sniffling lifted in the air. "I-I'm not thinking of doing it, I am doing it." he stated, "Dra-aco isn't here again! He doesn't like me! I looked and looked and looked! He's... He's not here..."

Deep sobs replaced Harry's sniffles. He pulled his knees close to his chest and the boiling tears started to pour from his luminous, emerald eyes.

Neville placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, who only shook it away. "He's here Harry and he does like you. You can trust me, though, you probably don't remember who I am."

"I-I dow who you are." Harry said, looking up and wiping away the tears, "You're Nebille, you lost your toad, Trebor..."

"Oh... yes. That was a few years ago, though." Neville said, glad his friend knew him again. "But do you remember anything from this year? Last year maybe? The Yule Ball?"

Harry's eyes were completely blank and he was clueless. He didn't even answer back.

"I guess not..." mumbled Neville.

"I'm sorry... Was I supposed to remember?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Just smile a little okay? I don't feel like being torn to pieces tonight." Neville said with a smile.

Harry nodded and weakly smiled back. "Thank you." he cooed, hugging the Gryffindor tightly.

"Oh, no problem Harry." Neville said, hugging the boy back and stumbling to his feet, heading to his bed.

The raven boy was no longer somber. In fact, he felt quite cheerful now that he had talked to someone. Maybe that was all he needed, to take his mind off of Draco for a few moments. To feel happy for just a few seconds. He, maybe, needed to socialize more.

"Harry?" a quiet voice called.

"Y-Yes?" replied the Gryffindor, his head snapping up to look over toward the doorway. It was Draco, hidden in the shadows of the dark room. As he walked forward, he noticed Harry's eyes were red and slightly swollen.

"You were crying again?" asked the blond, fury quickly burning into his lustering eyes.

"Yes... But it was because you didn't show again. Neville cheered me up though." Harry answered, his arms flinging around Draco.

The Slytherin furrowed his brows. "Longbottom?" he asked, "That coward would really do such a thing?"

Harry made a slight nod. "He was really nice to me. He helped me stop crying." he said, sitting Draco down on the couch, "He went to bed now."

Draco nodded. "Everyone is asleep?" he murmured.

Harry nodded again. "They all went to bed."

"Good." Draco growled, pushing the raven down to the cushion of the sofa.

Startled, Harry stared up at the boy, afraid of what might happen. "What are you going to do?" he asked, a small quiver in his voice.

"I told you I'd make you mine, am I correct?" Draco hissed, snacking at Harry's jaw. His teeth deeply ground into the Gryffindor's skin. He sucked and bit at a few sensitive spots on the boys neck and marked him as his own. No one else would touch him after this night, unless, they wanted to be hexed for many lifetimes.

Harry repeatedly moaned and fisted in hands into Draco's uniform, his cheeks starting to flush a bright red. His chest burned and yearned for more. He wanted anything. Everything. He'd take anything Draco had to offer.

The blond quickly pushed his tongue through Harry's slightly parted lips and explored his mouth, tightly grasping his long locks of dark hair in hand. "I love you, Harry." Draco whispered, grinding his hips down into Harry's.

A treble moan lifted from his throat. His breaths shortened to gasps and the room seemed hotter than before.

"Like that?" Draco asked.

Harry slowly bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah..." he drawled, knowing he was aroused from the act.

Draco smirked and an omnipotent look crossed over his face. He repeated his act and listened to Harry's resulting moan. Loving the sound. Desiring to hear it rise from his throat yet again. One small thrust after the other, Harry's volume crescendoed, his voice full with desire.

"Draco..." he mewled, his arms tight around the Slytherin's neck, "It's so hot, I can't take anymore."

"Then lets take this thick shirt off." Draco muttered. He stripped Harry of his shirt and the Gryffindor gasped as the cold air touched his bare skin.

He entwined his fingers into Draco's hair and whimpered as he felt the blond grind into his hips yet again. Once more the temperature rose and he was too close to his climax.

The whimpers slowly morphed into desperate cries and his grip was firm in Draco's hair as he couldn't hold himself anymore. He accidentally released as the blond thrust against him in a perfect spot.

Draco smirked at Harry's facial expression and kissed the red lips he longed for the most. "You're absolutely adorable when embarrassed." he whispered, marking Harry's neck several more times with his lips.

With a wand in hand he quickly flicked his wrist. Harry's clothes were clean.

"You must be exhausted, it's past midnight." Draco said, holding the Gryffindor's fragile body in his arms.

"Just a little... But I want to stay up with you, I don't want you to leave me." Harry whimpered, snuggling close to Draco.

"But I must and I won't allow you to stay up because of me. Put on your pajamas and get to bed." Draco ordered, helping the boy stand.

Harry sighed and kissed the blond once more. "Promise you'll be back in the morning?" he asked.

The Slytherin nodded and shooed Harry toward his bed. "I'll be by your side when you first wake up." he assured, disappearing from the raven's sight.

Harry was completely blissful as he quickly changed and climbed into bed. The next morning Draco would be there. And the day after that he would still be at Harry's side.

_I love you too Draco._

---

In the depths of the shadows the Weasley twins watched the show from a distance. Though they were horribly aroused, both of them now know they would watch out with sharp eyes. They knew, if anything were to happen to Harry, he would surely report it to Draco.

They had to be careful for as long as the pair were together. For troublemakers like them would surely be punished.

------

Harry slowly woke up the next morning, achy and drowsy. His arm snaked around a large, warm mass and his eyes shifted upward, spying a sleeping snake.

"You kept your promise." he whispered, wrapping his leg around Draco's body.

The blond stirred for a second and his eyes slowly opened. "I told you I'd be here." he mumbled, pulling Harry on top of him, "I didn't want to see you cry again. It hurts me."

Harry burrowed his nose into the crook of Draco's neck. "It hurts me more though." he whispered.

"I wish I could always be with you but sadly I can't." Draco murmured with a sigh,

The small Gryffindor made a small smile and pulled the quilts over himself and Draco. "It's cold this morning." he said, "But you're really warm. I like it when you're warm."

Draco grinned and his hands slowly grazed along Harry's spine. "I am warm, aren't I?" he purred, his silver eyes glowing a brilliant color.

"Yes you a-" Suddenly, the glassy look in Harry's eyes faded and filled with panic. He abruptly rose from Draco and backed up toward the edge of the mattress. "M-Malfoy!?" he shrieked, "What are you doing in my bed!?"

Draco was at a loss of words. He had to think of something... Something Harry would believe. "You brought me here because you love me Harry." he answered quickly, "I'm... your boyfriend, remember? Don't you love me?"

Confused, Harry shrugged. "Do I love you?" he murmured, "No... You are my rival. I cannot love you!"

"Of course you can, you have to love me! We're together!" Draco assured.

"I... I don't know anymore!" said Harry. His eyes welled with tears and his chest greatly sobbed, "I thought we were supposed to be enemies!"

"Not anymore, a lot has changed." Draco mumbled, kissing Harry once. Twice. And numerous times after.

Harry sniffled for a moment and slowly nodded, blotting his eyes.

"Why were you crying?" asked Draco.

"I don't know!" Harry whined, looking around in a frantic manner, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

Draco slowly nodded, a peculiar expression crossed his face. "It's been ready." he said.

Harry grasped Draco's wrist and pulled him toward the door. "Well lets go already! I'm starved!" he said, literally dragging Draco toward the Great Hall.

This all seemed so very familiar to the Slytherin. Where had he seen these strange actions before? The whining and sudden crying and the need for food when Harry hadn't eaten much at all. Was it... No, it couldn't be. Was Harry going through puberty again?

The impatient raven bolted to his seat and sat beside Pansy, who was amazed by how much food he took in a matter of seconds.

"You're going to eat it all, Harry?" Pansy asked with an unusual amazement in her eyes.

"Of course! I'm bloody starving!" Harry cried, starting to eat in silence.

Bewildered by his actions, Pansy turned to Draco for an answer. He had nothing to say. But Pansy's attention was soon turned toward Harry's neck in which she snickered at. "You completely marked him up. Look at all that." she said, pulling the collar of Harry's uniform down.

"I had to, I didn't want anyone stealing him from me." Draco answered.

"After they see that no one will want to even look at you two. They'd be frightened!" Pansy chirped with a sharp laugh.

Draco merely shrugged as he reached for a biscuit.

Harry frowned at the action he took. "That was the last biscuit!" he whined, crossing his arms.

"Do you want half?" asked the blond.

"Not anymore." replied Harry, wrinkling his nose with a small pout.

"Someone is quite moody today." Pansy inquired.

"Says you!" Harry yelled, snatching the biscuit from Draco's hand and eating it without a word. As time passed, Harry's mood grew a tad dangerous. He was almost just as bad as Draco on a normal day.

It was nearly noon as Harry Potter entered Potions, already in an aggressive state.

"For todays test you will be making the potion written down in front of the class. You have until I say. Begin." Snape snarled, glaring at the raven boy.

Harry instantly glowered back and stood beside Draco, watching the blond do most of the work. "You're doing it wrong!" he spat, his voice a hushed whisper.

"I know what I'm doing, Harry. Don't worry, just relax okay?" Draco said softly, careful not to upset him.

"But I'm positive, you are doing it wrong!" Harry hissed, trying to nudge the blond out of the way.

Onyx eyes quickly scanned the room and narrowed into a glare so harsh and bone-chilling. _Is everyone in this class a complete utter fool? An imbecile? I swear I have not seen so many failures in my life._

Snape's eyes soon caught the attention of the two boys repeatedly nudging each other. He frowned and stalked toward them. "What are you two doing? Child play during my test?" he scoffed.

"No, sir." Draco mumbled.

"No, sir." Harry mocked, his head kept down, "Draco is doing everything wrong!"

Snape glanced down and snapped his head up. "You should learn a thing or two from the boy, Potter. _He_ apparently knows more than you." he muttered, walking away in silence.

Harry's hands balled into fists and his face flushed with anger. "Are you calling me an idiot!?" he roared.

Draco quickly covered the Gryffindor's mouth and pulled the boy back. He pushed the blond away and jerked forward.

"Not an idiot, but a mere fool." answered Snape, "Both of you have detention with me tomorrow."

"Detention!?" Harry shrieked.

Draco cupped his hand over Harry's mouth with a deep sigh. "Hush, we're in enough trouble already." he whispered.

------

In the Slytherin Common Room, Harry sobbed his heart out. "I'b so, so, so, so, sorry!" he sobbed, his shrieks so loud they pierced the ears of nearby Slytherin's, "I didn'd bean do ged you in trouble! I can'd beliebe I did all dat!"

Draco felt horrible for the boy. He could do nothing to help and nothing to solve the awaiting problem. Detention. With Professor Snape. What a hellish day tomorrow would be. "Please, Harry. Blow your nose."

Harry did so, cleaning his nose. His eyes were completely red and swollen. He had been crying for at least three hours straight. Maybe more.

"Harry, what will make you feel better? Please tell us." Pansy said, her voice taking on a new form of kindness.

"Killing byself would bake be feel bedder. I can'd beliebe I was such ad arse!" Harry cried, tightly clinging to Draco's body.

"Other than killing yourself, what will make you happier?" asked Draco with a sharp sigh.

Harry trembled before the two. His chest heaved as he tried to take a breath of air and his hands violently shook. "A warb chocolade chib cookie..." he said softly, blowing his nose again.

"Ah, aren't you a lucky one? I happen to have just what you want in my pocket!" Pansy cooed, magically pulling out a warm cookie wrapped in a napkin.

Harry made a halfhearted smile. "Thank you Pansy..." he mumbled, taking the cookie with a few sniffles. The sugary sweet was warm and easily broke to pieces as he ate. The chocolate was a gooey texture and melted in his hands; his lips were smeared with it. It was as if heaven shone down upon him. He was blithe that his treat was so palatable. Almost amazing, as if he had never tasted such a thing before.

"I can see he adores it." Draco said with an inkling of a smirk.

"How can you tell?" questioned Pansy.

A breathy laugh escaped from the blonds pale lips. "He's just staring at it and he's eating it so slowly to savor the flavor."

"Correct." Harry purred. A yawn was soon to follow the small word and he snuggled under Draco's arm to capture his warmth. "Good night, Draco. Good night, Pansy." he whispered, licking the crumbs from his fingers and drifting off into a deep sleep.

Draco was glad he was finally getting some sleep. For tomorrow was to be the most agonizing day in the history of Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I do not own the Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

Amazingly, as Draco awoke the next morning, the sun was shining brighter than any other day. Though he knew it won't get him out of his detention any time soon. He rose from his bed but found no Harry beside him. "Harry?" he called, groggily looking around.

The blond stood from his mattress and quickly dressed himself. "Harry?" he called again. No answer. Not a voice spoke up. He heard not a sound that morning. It was as if no one was there. He walked over to the black, plush sofa, seeing two people sitting side by side. Their voices were mere whispers.

"Is that you Harry?" asked Draco.

Pansy snapped her head up and placed a finger to her pink lips. "He woke me up not too long ago, he's not feeling too well." she said, her voice hushed and low.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco demanded.

"He feels sick and dizzy. Walked right into the table without knowing." Pansy answered softly.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair who cringed at his touch. The small raven whispered something low, but it was not audible at all.

"What was that Harry?" Draco asked.

"I was crying too much... that's why I feel sick, like last time..." mumbled Harry. In his hand sat a bitter drink from the short trip to the Infirmary. He didn't dare drink it, though, Pansy insisted on doing so.

"We have to go down to detention or we won't get breakfast... or dinner." muttered Draco.

Harry's eyes widened. "No food?" he squeaked. His eyes fell onto the glass in his hand, shifted to Pansy, then to Draco and lastly back down at the glass. Seconds later the liquid was in his mouth. How he wanted to spit it out. Not only was it disgustingly bitter, but it was also very thick and nauseatingly chunky. He forced himself to swallow, feeling a gag reflex result in his throat. "That... was absolutely foul..." he choked out.

Draco snickered at his expression and helped the boy stand. "Come on, we don't want to be late." he said, walking beside Harry to Potions.

The aura in Harry's emerald eyes was changing. It was lighter, carefree. Blithe. They had a sensual touch to them and their tint of green was nearly seductive. They were aflame with an exotic desire. "That stuff has an exquisite aftertaste." Harry purred, wrapping his hands around Draco's arm.

The Slytherin grinned and entered Potions with a sigh.

Snape's eyes fell on them. "Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. For today I want you both to clean every inch of this class. Every single spot. Clean. I want everything to be scrubbed by hand. You both will not eat until finished."

"Yes, sir." mumbled Draco, pulling Harry over to the closet where supplies and ingredients were kept.

Harry looked around and deeply sighed. "There's nothing good to drink here." he complained, "I'm so thirsty." Vials, beakers and bottles were spotted with dirt and were completely unkempt. The raven's eyes spied a small vial with a crystal blue liquid inside.

"Ooo, looks tasty." he cooed, taking the fragile glass in his hand.

Draco silently snatched it away. "Do not drink anything in this room." he ordered, placing the vial far from Harry's reach.

The Gryffindor smiled cheekily and pushed the blond to the wall, his hands sliding from Draco's chest down to the front of his pants. "Do we really have to clean? Can't we do something more... exciting? Flavorful? ...Wild?"

Draco blinked several times. This wasn't the Harry he knew. He was totally different. Even the look on his face told Draco that this wasn't his Harry. "We have to clean, Harry." Draco said quickly, turning to his work.

Harry didn't take that answer too clearly. He hugged the Slytherin from behind and snaked his hands into the front of Draco's pants, his grip firm. "We don't _have_ to clean." he cooed, "We can have just a little fun right here..."

"No!" Draco yelled, his voice stern. He jumped away from Harry and tightly clamped his hands together. "What potion did you drink behind my back!?"

"I didn't drink anything. All I had was that nasty stuff from Fred and George." answered Harry, loving Draco's harsh attitude.

"...The Weasley's?" Draco whispered. The anger rose in his body and his face was a mixture between tomato and maroon.

Harry merely shrugged. "They were there when I got to the Infirmary as if they knew I was going to be there. So I took the drink without questioning them and I feel fine now." he chirped, trying to reach toward the front of the Slytherin's pants yet again.

Draco blocked his path with his hand. "You better stop this or we'll get in trouble again." he mumbled.

The raven made a small '_hmph_' and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine." he mumbled. His eyes shifted toward the door and his attention was caught by Professor Snape. "May I just have a moment of fun?" he cooed.

Had Harry gone mad? "Absolutely not!" Draco hissed, grasping the Gryffindor by the collar of his uniform, "You are mine! You will never, _ever_, go after another being but me! Do you hear me? Stealing someone else in front of my face is just wrong!"

A quirky grin spread across the young boy's lips and he playfully tugged at the belt on Draco's pants, cocking an eyebrow.

"No Harry." muttered Draco.

"Then I'll go after Snape if you don't want me anymore." Harry cooed, backing up toward the door.

"Don't you _dare_ take another step!" Draco spat.

Harry challenged his words, taking one step back, then another and another.

The blond shut the closet door and grasped Harry's ear, pulling him deeper into the closet. "I can't believe you'd take another step." he growled, placing both of his hands on the sides of Harry's face, "Why would you do it?"

"I told you a hundred times! I'm thirsty and you won't let me have a drink, not even a small sip of milk." Harry smirked. His arms snaked around Draco's neck and his bright red lips pressed against the blond's, hungry for more.

All he wanted was to savor the sugar-pale lips of his love. He wanted to make the poor boy jealous on purpose.

And Draco soon kissed Harry back, wrapping his hands around the Gryffindor's waist, sliding his cold hands through the front of Harry's shirt. Caressing and admiring his soft, warm skin.

He pinned Harry to the freezing stone wall, pushing his tongue through the boy's parted lips, feeling a moan tumble from Harry's mouth into his own. They fought over dominance but Draco won with a smirk, gripping Harry's butt with one hand and entwining the other into Harry's raven black hair.

"You're mine." he hissed, pulling Harry's head back and hungrily snacking at his jaw.

The young Gryffindor whimpered, jolts of pleasure had flown through his body in large waves. He kept his hands on Draco's head, begging him to bite harder. Suck harder. Anything to feel more pleasure.

Draco's lips slowly traveled downward to Harry's neck, marking the soft flesh as his, hearing Harry give a sharp cry. He sucked at the skin harder, nearly bruising it. But as he traveled lower he saw Harry try to undo his pants, for the heat in his body was unbearable.

With a smirk Draco tightly grasped Harry's wrists and pinned them to the wall with a small flick of his wand. "Please, Draco!" he moaned, "Let me open them! Please, please! I'm dying!"

"Say you love me." Draco sneered, unbuttoning Harry's shirt and throwing it to the floor along with his tie.

"I love you so much, Draco! So, so much!" Harry whined, his breaths mere gasps.

Draco snickered, wanting to terrorize the boy. "That doesn't sound so convincing." he murmured with an eerie smirk.

"_Please, Draco!"_ yelled Harry, "I wouldn't _ever_ hate you! Nothing can compare my love for you! _Nothing!_ Please let me open my pants for fucks sake!"

Satisfied, Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants, taking the zipper in between his teeth. "Do you really love me?" he whispered.

"I _really_ love you!" Harry cried, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Draco unzipped Harry's pants with his teeth, letting them fall themselves. He squeezed at the burning erection through Harry's boxers.

He unconsciously moaned as he felt Draco's cold hands toy at him. Pulling and squeezing and massaging.

The blond gently pulled down Harry's boxers revealing the thick-skinned, throbbing appendage. Slowly he licked the slit, sucking and pulling at the skin. Devouring the shaft as his throat relaxed.

Harry gave a cry. So much he wanted to thrust his hips forward, but the charm Draco cast prevented him from doing so.

Draco smirked and sucked harder, torturing the boy, pulling away right before his climax.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled, nearly hyperventilating, "Don't do that to me! Please keep going! Please, Draco!"

Ignorantly, Draco kissed the boy once more, gnawing at his bottom lip, fisting his hand into Harry's hair tightly.

The Gryffindor repetitively gave sonorous moans as Draco gently tugged at his erection, bending down to lick the leaking slit, taking the shaft down his throat again. Harry tried to hard to thrust forward. His body didn't budge.

Starting to lose control of himself, Harry babbled unintelligibly under his breath, the only words heard were 'please' and 'Draco'.

The blond smirked and pulled away again before Harry's climax, resulting him to give an unusually shrill cry.

"Draco!" Harry shrieked, "Draco, Draco, Draco! Please, Draco!" He couldn't take it anymore. His body temperature rose and his legs felt as if they'd buckle underneath him.

"Quiet down, Harry." Draco whispered, gently massaging Harry's inner thighs.

The Gryffindor couldn't stop whimpering. He had to release. So badly he needed to. He couldn't. His body quivered uncontrollably and his cheeks flushed blood red. He begged for release. Begged and begged. But the words wouldn't leave his lips. He couldn't speak. And if he tried, his words shattered like glass.

Draco gently tugged at Harry's burning, throbbing erection until the boy released, kissing Harry's pink, perfect lips. "Better?" he whispered.

Harry couldn't respond and so much he wanted to reply. But he couldn't. He still couldn't feel he had the control to move. He only stared at the blond. The beautiful, cocky, perfect blond. He wanted to tell Draco he loved him. So much. Though he had explained it before, he wanted to say it without being forced to.

"I'll clean up, you try and regain your strength. Okay, Harry?" Draco asked, giving the raven a peck on the lips.

_Okay, I love you, Draco._ The words were set in Harry's mind. He could not speak them. And the Gryffindor only smiled as he tried to say those simple words.

He saddened once Draco walked away to clean. He soon could feel his hands again, regaining the strength in his arms. Slowly, he managed to sit down and weakly pull up his pants. _I love you, Draco._

The words were in his mind, stuck at the tip of his tongue. Again he could not speak them. And he stood to tug on Draco's shoulder. He looked at Harry with a smirk.

"Yes?" he asked.

Harry tried to speak, but all that escaped from his lips was 'uff'.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Draco, tilting his head to the side.

Quickly thinking, Harry pointed to himself, then shaped his fingers into a heart and pointed at the blond, staring up into his eyes.

Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing his lips against the boy's head. "I love you too, Harry." he whispered.


End file.
